This invention relates to furniture for use in nurseries, kindergarten classrooms and the like, and in particular to shelving units and lockers for use in such rooms.
Storage units, such as book cases, cubby hole boxes or cubbies, and cabinets or lockers have long been used. They are often used in nurseries, kindergarten classrooms, and the like. In this environment, it is desirable that the storage unit be fully stable, easily cleaned, that it can support the weight of a small child, and that no sharp corners be present.
Further, for purposes of shipping, it is desirable that the storage unit can be sold in an unassembled state, and then be easily assembled on site, if desired. But providing such functions in a disassembled state usually leaves something to be desired regarding its structural strength and stability.